Danube Class
Name: Danube Craft: United Federation of Planets Danube-Class Runabout Type: Runabout Scale: starfighter Length: 23.1 x 13.7 x 5.4 meters Ship Mass: 11.3 metric tons Starship Size: 2 Skill: Space Transports Autopilot: 3D+2 Crew: 2; Skeleton: 1/+5 Passengers: 8 Cargo Capacity: 200 metric tons Consumables: 1 week Warp Drive: 4 / 6 / 8 (6 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 7.5 Atmosphere: 358; 1,025 km/h Hull: 3D Shields: 2D+1 [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 30 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 1D+2 *Search: 120 / 2D *Focus: 5 / 2D+2 Weapons *'6 Type VI Phaser Arrays' : Fire Arc: 2x 360 degrees ventral, 2x 360 degrees dorsal, 180 degree dorsal starboard, 180 degrees dorsal port Location: 1 forward ventral, 1 forward dorsal, 1 aft dorsal, 1 aft ventral, port pylon dorsal, starboard pylon dorsal Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Atmosphere Range: 2-3/10/30 km Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 1 Damage: 6D *'Microtorpedo Launcher' : Fire Arc: forward Location: forward ventral Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1/5/20 Atmosphere Range: 1-100/500/2,000 m Ammunition: 50 Spread: 1 Damage: 2D+1 *'Photon Torpedo Module' : Fire Arc: port (or starboard) Location: aft port (or starboard) Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-2/8/20 Ammunition: 4 Type II Photon Torpedoes Spread: 1 Damage: 10D *'2 Class Beta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 aft Location: forward ventral, aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 2-6/10/20km Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 5D+2 Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: :*Spartan: 2 *Decks: 1 *Escape Pods: 1 (See Notes) *Year Commissioned: 2368 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 1 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 2 persons Complement *Probes: 6 Notes: *'Optional Torpedo Modules': If necessary, the Danube-class can be outfitted with up to 4 Torpedo Modules. Each is typically equipped with 4 torpedoes. Because there is no launching tube, these torpedoes are "fire and forget" weapons with a limited range and reduced accuracy compared to torpedoes launched from tubes. *'Escape Pod': The Danube class does not have escape pods or a separation system as those systems are commonly understood. However, its cockpit is able to detach from the main body of the ship to either continue moving (impulse power only) or act as an escape pod of sorts. Description: "You know, the rate we go through runabouts, it's a good thing the Earth has so many rivers." - Major Kira (DS9: "Family Business") History The Danube-class was first commissioned by Starfleet in 2368 for use as a light multipurpose craft in situations that demanded a vessel more capable than a standard shuttlecraft, but lower profile than a full-sized starship. With this flexibility, a runabout could be utilized as a long-range personnel and cargo transport, an agile mobile defense platform, or a high-speed reconnaissance vehicle. (DS9: "Paradise") The following year, the space station Deep Space 9 took on three runabouts for use in their daily operations: the USS Ganges, the USS Yangtzee Kiang, and the USS Rio Grande. They were housed within landing bays situated around the habitat ring. (DS9: "Emissary") On occasion, Starfleet Academy cadets were allowed to command runabouts during training missions. (DS9: "Valiant") In 2371-2372 of an alternate timeline, the Yellowstone-class was an upgrade to the Danube-class. (VOY: "Non Sequitur") Technical data The innovative feature that made the runabout possible was its compact, high-performance warp propulsion system. Runabouts were designed to have a maximum speed of warp 5. (DS9: "Dax") Their overall width was 14 meters. (DS9: "Playing God") The Danube-class runabouts were also equipped with an aft tractor beam emitter. This emitter could be used to tow starships at least as large as a Galor-class. (DS9: "Emissary") It was also capable of being rigged to tow at warp velocities. (DS9: "Paradise") For defense, the runabout was armed with phasers and photon torpedoes. The torpedo launcher assembly was accessible via a hatch on the floor of the forward cabin. (DS9: "Past Prologue") In late 2370, Chief Miles O'Brien of Deep Space 9 began retrofitting the weapon systems of the runabouts USS Mekong and USS Orinoco with extra banks of photon torpedoes in preparation to the Federation's first engagement with the Dominion. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar") He also made some modifications to the phaser arrays and shield generators of the station's runabouts. (DS9: "Hippocratic Oath") The hull of a Danube-class ship was made up of metallic composites that could interact with magnetic fields. Lost ships could be found by using a differential magnetometer to detect fluctuations in the hysteresis curve. In the case of low power, the runabout had a contingency fuel cell to provide an emergency supply of power. The vessel also had the ability to eject its antimatter pod if so needed. (DS9: "Battle Lines") Interior configuration Ideally, a runabout was piloted by two crewmembers, although one pilot would suffice. (DS9: "The Maquis, Part I") The pilots' consoles faced forward upon two large portholes. The cockpit had stations for up to four crewmembers. The two large portholes were equipped with retractable blast shutters. (DS9: "One Little Ship") Small square viewscreens mounted within the forward corners of the cabin were used for video communication and ship status displays. (DS9: "Vortex") In the original configuration, a food replicator and a compact personnel transporter were located immediately behind the cockpit stations. After the class underwent a refit as hostilities arose between the Federation and the Dominion, the transporter and replicator were moved further back and a secondary tactical console was positioned in the cockpit. The transporter was capable of transporting multiple persons simultaneously. (DS9: "Vortex") The rear of the craft could be configured as a large crew cabin complete with sleeping and dining areas for extended travel. (TNG: "Timescape"; DS9: "The Jem'Hadar", "Let He Who Is Without Sin...") This area could also be used as a cargo bay. (DS9: "Tribunal") In the center of the craft, between the two wing pylons, a series of replaceable modules could be connected. These modules could be swapped to suit mission requirements. Examples of available modules included science laboratories, crew quarters, and photon or quantum torpedo bays. (DS9: "Melora") The runabout was equipped with at least one manual escape hatch, located near the front side of the vehicle. (DS9: "Battle Lines") A small Jefferies tube was also present, immediately underneath the warp core that ran along the spine of the vessel. (DS9: "Blaze of Glory") The craft could also contain an emergency unit for medical emergencies. (DS9: "The Passenger") Source: *Memory Alpha: Danube-class *Memory Beta: Danube class *Ship Recognition Manual vol 1 (Spacedock) (pages 36-38) *thedemonapostle